


Ah... Motherhood!

by Dagny_Taggart



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Character Study, Datalore (episode), Gen, Novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagny_Taggart/pseuds/Dagny_Taggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Datalore, from the time Wesley is put off the bridge to the end of the episode. From Beverly's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah... Motherhood!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own Star Trek or its characters; I just play in their universe.

     “You’re putting _me_ off the bridge?” Beverly asked indignantly.

     “I am asking you to keep an eye on your son during all of this, Doctor,” the captain replied quietly, and she could tell he was more concerned than angry. 

     Wesley was already storming into the turbolift.  Beverly gave Jean-Luc a look, then followed her son.  There was no point in arguing with the captain.  However, there was a point in arguing with Wesley.

     “Just what was that all about, young man?” she demanded as soon as the turbolift doors were shut and they were on their way down.

     “He’s not Data.”

     “And what makes you think that?”

     “That’s what I can’t quite explain.  I know it’s not rational, but I just have this uneasy feeling about him.  Something about him is not right.”

     “Wesley, they’re virtually identical.  I just don’t see how you could be so certain – “

     “Trust me, Mom.”

     “I’m just saying I don’t know, Wes.”

     “Maybe I’ve got it all wrong and I just ruined my career for nothing.  But what if I’m right?  What if that was Lore?  Please, Mom, you have to at least check.”

     Beverly sighed.  Knowing she wouldn’t hear the end of this until she agreed, she followed her son to Data’s quarters.

     “I’ll look,” she said as they walked into the cabin, “but I shouldn’t have let you talk me into this.”

     Wesley was already kneeling on the floor beside an unconscious android, whichever one it was.

     “Mom, it’s Data!” he exclaimed.  For a moment, she was about to ask how on earth Wes could tell when whoever it was wasn’t even activated, but then she noticed the panel that had been broken open on the android’s head.  Data was likely the gentlest person on the ship; he wouldn’t have – _couldn’t_ have – done this to his own brother.  She knelt beside her son.

     “He’s been hurt,” Wesley said, dismayed.  “It’s Data, Mom.  I heard you know how to turn them on.”

     “This is very serious!” She didn’t mean to snap at him, but she, too, was distressed by the fact that this was indeed Data and therefore Lore was loose on the ship, impersonating him. 

     “So just tell me to ‘shut up, Wesley,’ and I will.”

     She sighed.  _Teenagers_.  “You’re being very unfair, Wes,” she told him as she pressed the button on Data’s side, reactivating him.

     The android sat up abruptly and looked around, wide-eyed and obviously disoriented.  Beverly began to run her hands over his neck and head, checking for broken parts.  She carefully began to close the open panel on his forehead.

     “Data, the crystal thing is outside somewhere close to the ship, and Lore is loose on the inside.” Wesley was anxious – his words were coming out in a rush. 

     “How badly are you hurt, Data?” Beverly asked him, and silently cursed herself when she realized that her voice, too, disclosed what was, for her, unusual agitation. 

     “I will function sufficiently to stop Lore, Doctor,” Data replied reassuringly. It helped a little, but not much.

     Data was already halfway out the door, and she and Wesley hurried to catch up. 

     “Computer,” Data announced.  “Locate Lore.”

     “Lore is located in Hallway 12B, outside Lieutenant Commander Data’s quarters,” the computer sang back in reply.

     The three of them exchanged a glance.

     “It seems that Lore has substituted my biomechanical signature for his own.  In effect, the computer now thinks I am Lore.  Intriguing.”

     “Which means that he must have replaced his signature with yours,” Wesley concluded hurriedly.  “Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Data.” 

     “Lieutenant Commander Data is located in Shuttle Bay 3.”

     “Let’s go.”  Wesley said, and took off running towards the turbolift.  Beverly felt for the hand phaser at her waist, glad she had just come from the bridge; she had an uneasy feeling that a weapon might be… necessary.

     When they got to the shuttle bay, Data plugged in his security code and the door opened with a swoosh of air.  They could hear Lore’s voice, and the three of them entered silently to find the android bent over the computer at the transporter console. 

     “Next I will signal that I’m about to transport something out, at which point the deflector shields will turn off for a moment, and if you move in at that time –“

     Lore could sense that he was no longer alone, and whirled around to find himself face to face with Data.

     “How sad, dear brother,” Data said, and Beverly was surprised to find that his voice actually did hold a note of regret.  “You make me wish I were an only child.” 

     Lore looked around and noticed Wesley, standing nervously a couple yards back.  Lore smiled.

    “Then why this marvelous gift?” he asked.  “The troublesome little man-child.  Are you prepared for the death you’ve earned, little man?”

     She could barely hear her own voice above the pounding of her heart in her ears, and she realized, in a split second that seemed out of context, that she was fighting to keep the phaser steady in her hands. 

     “If you take one more step towards my son…” she threatened in a dangerous voice, stepping out from behind a set of large crates. 

     “Ah…motherhood,” Lore said mockingly, and then without warning, grabbed Data and flung him into her.  In the confusion, Lore managed to rip the phaser out of her hand with that uniquely inhuman strength with which she had previously thought belonged only to Data.  She realized with a certain terror that she was having a difficult time separating her memories of one android from those of the other.

     “Back off,” Lore said angrily, waving the phaser at all three of them, but particularly, it seemed, at her.  “Or I’ll turn your little man into a torch.”

     Beverly carefully took one step back.  Data was glancing around, almost desperately looking for a way to disarm his brother.

     “I promise him exquisite pain unless you obey me, too, brother,” Lore said, without turning around.  Data looked from him to Beverly, uncertain whether to act or submit.  Despite Data’s quick reflexes, she knew that that was yet another thing he and Lore shared; she knew there was no way he could overtake his brother before Lore would have time to fire the phaser. 

     “Move away, Data,” she breathed.  “ _Please._ ”

     Data took a step back, still looking distinctly torn.

     “Do you see now the advantages of being completely human?” Lore asked, grinning maliciously at Data.  “It includes kindness.”  Turning to Beverly, he said, “I give you your life, Doctor.  Go.  Quickly.  And I may not injure your son at all.”

     “I will stay with Wesley, Doctor,” Data told her, urgently. 

     She hesitated, her feet unwilling to move. 

     “Go!” Lore shouted.  “Or he will be shrieking by the count of five! One… two… three… four…”

     She knew he was serious.  She knew he would follow through with his threat.  She took three steps backward, then turned and ran for the door.

     “Thank you for my human qualities, Doctor Soong!”  Lore exclaimed gleefully, then abruptly shouted after her, “Wait!”

     She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

     “A small payment, for your son’s misdeeds.”  He suddenly aimed the phaser and fired.  She caught a glimpse of Wesley’s expression as she turned and ran, the energy beam grazing her right arm and setting her lab coat on fire.

     She was not aware of tearing off the burning coat, nor was she aware of the pain as flames melted her uniform and singed her arm.  Later, she did not remember throwing the coat to the ground and stamping out the fire.  All she was aware of was her desperate need for a security team.  She hit the nearest com panel with her fist.

     “Crusher to security,” she gasped, still stomping absently at her smoldering lab coat.

     “Yar here,” came the cool, ever-in-control voice of the _Enterprise_ ’s chief of security.

     “I need a security team in Shuttle Bay 3.  _Right now_.  It’s Lore.”

     “On my way.”

     Beverly drew a deep breath and rested her head against the cool wall of the hallway.  The soundproofing of the shuttle bay doors kept her from hearing what was going on inside, though at least twice she thought she heard crashes and wondered if she was imagining things.  She tried to turn her imagination off – the images it was creating of what could be happening to her son were making her frantic.  She could only pray that he was safe. 

     It took less than a minute for Yar’s security detail to arrive, but to Beverly it felt like hours.  When they finally did show up, the captain and Riker were with them.  Jean-Luc took her by the arm.

     “Who’s in there?” he asked;  it was almost a demand.

     “My son.  With Data.  And Lore,” she answered, and almost hysterically added.  “Jean-Luc, Lore was going to kill Wesley!”

     “Are you alright?” he asked, looking into her eyes, then suddenly noticed the melted fabric of her uniform and exclaimed,  “You’ve been hurt!”

     “I – I’m fine,” she gasped willing herself to control her breathing.  “We just need to get in there.”

     Realizing that her composure was on the brink of collapsing, he silently took her by the arm, and they ran towards the shuttle bay doors, reaching them just as Tasha finished keying in her security code.  The doors swished open and they all stood with their phasers raised.

     Instead of the chaos they had expected, they found Wesley standing at the transporter, breathing hard, and Data standing very still, as if in shock.  Wesley slowly turned to face them.

     “Lore’s gone, sir,” he said, addressing the captain.  “Permanently.”

     Beverly couldn’t help herself.  She rushed to him and threw her arms around him, rubbing his back, his shoulders, his face, as if she could hardly believe her eyes and had to confirm the sight of him with her sense of touch. 

     “Doctor, now that Wesley’s safe, go to sick bay at once.”  The captain was clearly concerned, but she barely heard him.  She pressed her face against Wesley’s shoulder, unwilling to let go.

     “Captain!”  Riker exclaimed.  “The crystal thing has begun to move away.”

     They watched the view screen on the transporter console as the enormous white snowflake began to recede from sight.  Beverly sighed and began to leave, mentally exhausted and ready to follow the captain’s orders.

     Finally, Data turned around, and walked slowly up to his commanding officers. 

     “Data?”  Picard asked.  “Are you alright?”

     “Yes, sir, I’m fine.”  Beverly skidded to a halt near the door at his use of the contraction, and turned just in time to see his face twitch.  For a second, she had the unnerving thought that maybe this really was Lore, but then she saw his innocent expression.

     “Then get rid of that damn twitch,” the captain told him.  “And put on the correct uniform.”

     “Yes, captain,” said Data in his distinctively stiff, formal voice.  Beverly grinned to herself and turned to leave, knowing without a shadow of doubt that they had the right android. 

 

    

 

    


End file.
